Día de reparto
by Alphabetta
Summary: Tras la victoria conjunta de Katniss y Peeta llega el día del primer reparto de regalos al Distrito 12. Para los capitolinos todo debe salir perfecto, pero si todo saliera perfecto no tendríamos fanfic que contar. Gale's POV. Gale x Peeta. Yaoi/Slash. Humor/Sitcom.


**Este es un regalo para Mayra Rousseau quien me pidió un fic en el que Katniss pille a Peeta y Gale dándose el lote, a ser posible en una escena o postura comprometedora y con tono humorístico. Aviso de yaoi, escenas absurdas y leves brechas en el cuarto muro.**

* * *

Siento el dolor de cabeza incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Estoy demasiado hecho polvo como para moverme. Recuerdo que fui al bosque a dejar preparadas las trampas para hoy después del trabajo y una rastrevíspula furiosa me encontró. También recuerdo que fui como pude al Quemador a buscar a Sae antes de que me hiciera efecto, con el mundo distorsionándose y retorciéndose a mi paso.

Lo que no recuerdo es lo que pasó después.

¿Cómo llegué a casa por cierto? ¿Qué hora será?

Me da que he dormido demasiado, lo suficiente como para haberme perdido la hora previa al amanecer, la mejor para cazar. Mierda. Quizá esta semana tampoco vea a Catnip, ella suele ir temprano y conociéndola seguro que se va a rallar.

Bueno cuando se pase por casa hablaré con ella. Siempre que va al bosque sin mí nos trae algo y yo hago lo mismo.

Abro los ojos y me incorporo, pero me detengo en seco al darme cuenta de que esta no es mi habitación en mi choza de la Veta, de hecho esto no parece la Veta en absoluto. Paredes empapeladas adornadas con pinturas, la cama es cómoda y hay hasta cortinas. Entonces, unos mechones de pelo rubio que sobresalen por entre las sábanas me llaman la atención.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda mierda. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué demonios pasó anoche? ¡¿Cómo acabé así?! ¡Que alguien me lo explique!

Solo espero que no sea Madge porque como sea ella el alcalde me va a cortar los...

Retiro la sábana para descubrir quién hay debajo. No es Madge. Ni siquiera es una chica.

 _Es Peeta Mellark._

El grito que doy se podría haber escuchado hasta en el Capitolio, justo cuando abro los ojos a la verdadera realidad. Rory y Vick gritan conmigo y protestan por haberlos despertado tan bruscamente.

No estoy en aquella cama lujosa sino en la habitación que comparto con mis hermanos en mi casa de la Veta, metido en mi saco de dormir. Estoy cubierto en sudor y mi pulso aún no se tranquiliza.

— ¿Qué pasó Gale tuviste una pesadilla? —dice Rory, que comparte con Vick una cama desvencijada.

— ¿Qué soñaste? —pregunta Vick.

— Soñé que iba a trabajar —miento. Ir a trabajar suena lo suficientemente creíble como para darle pesadillas a uno.

Ellos me comprenden y no hacen más preguntas porque lo único que quiere alguien que acaba de soñar que va al trabajo es que se lo recuerden continuamente. Yo por mi parte siento escalofríos y una sensación rara cada vez que pienso en el panadero durmiendo a mi lado. ¿Qué clase de sustancia tienen esos bichos para sacar lo peor de uno?

En fin, un efecto secundario del veneno. Mejor no darle más vueltas.

Voy a la cocina y busco algo para comer. No hay gran cosa, solo unas galletas caseras hechas con la harina de mi tesela y el último pedazo de queso de cabra regalo de Prim, lo que significa que Catnip no ha venido aún. Escondo la mitad del queso y las galletas en un cajón para Posy, arranco un trozo de otra de las galletas para acallar las protestas de mi estómago vacío y me sirvo un vaso de agua.

Mamá está en la parte de atrás de la casa lavando mientras mi hermana la ayuda y aprende de ella. Me siento mal al pensar en mi pequeña hermana trabajando mientras yo estoy aquí holgazaneando. Será mejor que me vista y vaya a...

 _Toc, toc, toc._

¿Será Catnip?

Pero algo no encaja. Ella nunca hace _toc, toc, toc_ ; sino _toc, toc—toc—toc—toc, toc, toc_. Esto es muy extraño...

En el bosque, he estado en situaciones en las que he temido por mi vida. Como aquel día hace unos años cuando cacé una cría de perro salvaje, la madre casi me arranca el brazo y la herida se me infectó. O como cuando aquel puma enfurecido pensó que yo sería un buen almuerzo y no pude moverme de esa vieja caseta hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Pero lo que ven mis ojos cuando abro la puerta me provoca más escalofríos que esas dos vivencias juntas.

Un ser con una enorme peluca rizada verde fosforito, gafas de sol azules igualmente grandes y un abrigo hasta los pies de pelusa amarilla. Claramente, un ejemplar de capitolino común fuera de su hábitat. Y debe ser un ejemplar poderoso para no haberse desmayado de la impresión al comprobar que ninguna de las casas de la vecindad tiene jacuzzi.

—Soy yo —susurra.

Yo entrecierro los ojos.

—¿Yo quién?

—Yo, Peeta Mellark.

—Aha —el sueño vuelve a mi cabeza, y por un instante siento ganas de cerrarle la puerta en las narices—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Y por qué estás aquí así vestido?

—No quería llamar la atención —dice muy serio.

Miro por encima de su hombro. Decenas de cabezas y ojos asomándose a las ventanas de los vecinos.

—Te fundes perfectamente con el entorno. Pasa adentro antes de que se corra la voz y alguien te abra un conducto de ventilación en la frente con un taladro. Los capitolinos no son bienvenidos aquí.

Una vez cierro la puerta Peeta se quita la peluca y las gafas.

—Fue lo único que encontré. No quería que nadie me reconociera. Los reporteros del Capitolio ya han llegado a la Villa de los Vencedores. Tuve que hacer algo para escapar de sus garras.

—¿Reporteros del Capitolio? ¿Para qué?

—Hoy es el día del reparto. El primer cargamento está a punto de llegar al Distrito 12 y al ser el primero en casi 25 años ha trascendido.

Cierto. Es el día del reparto. Lo tuve en la mente ayer todo el día. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

—Y eso tiene que ver conmigo porque...

—Katniss no aparece. Aunque creo que sé dónde está.

Típico de ella. Katniss es un espíritu libre. No se la puede obligar a hacer nada si ella no quiere.

—Bueno, pues tendrán que venir a cubrir la noticia sin ella. ¿No pueden dejarla en paz de una vez?

—Créeme si te digo que yo soy el primero que quiere olvidar todo esto y que nos dejen en paz de una vez desde la capital. Pero Haymitch ha dicho que si los capitolinos vienen aquí a buscar a los amantes trágicos, y la amante trágica no está, entonces lo mejor es ir a traerla arrastrando de la trenza de donde quiera que se haya escondido porque como no la vean, entonces mejor nos vamos preparando para una tragedia de verdad. Palabras textuales.

—Entiendo. Pero no me pienso meter en el bosque mientras el distrito esté infestado de reporteros, es una de mis reglas. ¿Por qué no tomas una guitarra y le cantas una serenata junto a la valla electrificada a la luz de la luna? Tal vez así salga.

—Porque no hemos hablado desde que vinimos de los Juegos.

—¿Aún te duele lo de la actuación? —digo.

—¿Ella te ha contado? —pregunta.

—Más o menos.

 _"Aunque si te sirve de consuelo, ella pensaba que tú también estabas actuando."_ estoy a punto de decir, pero no le voy a allanar el camino hasta ella.

La verdad el chico me da un poco de pena. ¿Para qué negarlo? Y a la misma vez no puedo dejar de preguntarme si no la idealizó en su cabeza no pudo soportar a la verdadera Katniss. La superviviente. La que haría cualquier cosa por su propia preservación pues así es como la ha enseñado la vida. Incluso si para eso ha de fingir que ama a alguien.

—Siento no poder ayudarte —digo, tras un silencio—. Ya saldrá cuando quiera ella salir. No sé qué más decirte.

—Gale, te lo pido por favor. Estaré en deuda contigo para siempre si vas a buscarla.

—¡Que no! Además, tengo que ir a por una caja de comida para mi familia, no tengo tiempo de meterme en el bosque ahora. Con un poco de suerte habrá vuelto ya. Debe saber lo importante que es atender. ¿No? Voy a cambiarme para ir a la estación. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, pero sin la ropa.

—¿Sin la ropa? ¿Quieres que vaya desnudo?

—¡Me refiero a ese traje ridículo!

Voy a mi habitación a ponerme mi mejor camisa, la que uso para la cosecha todos los años. Vick y Rory están asomados a la puerta espiando.

—¿Y vosotros dos qué hacéis ahí? —digo.

Ellos salen en estampida de la habitación, corriendo y riendo y a la vez oigo afuera la voz de mi madre que ya ha descubierto a Peeta y le está ofreciendo un poleo menta.

 _Sin la ropa..._ ¿Por qué tuve que tener ese sueño? ¿Me estará haciendo efecto aún el veneno? Quizá nada de esto está pasando. Quizá es todo un sueño o algo.

Cuando me pellizco el brazo, siento el dolor.

Tal vez un sueño muy realista...

—... y el barbero lo persiguió por toda la calle con la navaja de afeitar en la mano. El otro trepó a una farola y se quedó ahí todo el día. Tuvieron que venir los Agentes de la Paz a bajarlo a latigazos. Mi madre y sus amigas casi no se despegaron del cristal del escaparate —le está contando Peeta a mi madre cuando salgo.

Mamá está en shock.

—Oye... ¿Y es verdad lo que dicen de él y la florista?

—Tan cierto como que la vieja Sae les alquila el sótano de su casa por un módico precio para... ups no he dicho nada.

—Cielo santo...

—Bueno, dejémonos los marujeos. ¿Nos vamos ya? ¡Rory, Vick, Posy! ¿¡Qué hacen con eso?!

Rory lleva puesto el abrigo de pelusa amarilla, Vick la peluca y Posy las gafas de sol.

—¡Peeta ha dicho que nos lo podemos quedar! —exclama Posy.

—Muy lindo de su parte. Mamá volveré en un rato —digo. Me inclino sobre ella para darle un beso y aprovecho para susurrarle al oído que tire esas cosas a la basura.

—¡No te olvides de pasar por el Quemador a que Sae te cambie la cura! —dice mientras salgo por la puerta.

—¡Descuida! —contesto, aunque ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para eso. Tendrá que esperar.

Peeta y yo vamos sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Lo conocía de la escuela y de hacer negocios en la panadería pero nunca habíamos cruzado más frases de las necesarias.

—Oye. ¿Era verdad eso de que estabas enamorado de ella desde los seis y nunca le dijiste nada o era parte de la actuación? —le pregunto para romper el hielo, siempre tuve esa duda.

—Todo lo que dije en televisión sobre ella es verdad.

—Aha...

Y dicho así suena hasta un poco cómico. No lo digo porque sea Katniss, sino porque nunca se haya atrevido a hablarle a la chica que le gusta, ni para hacerse algo más cercano a ella y ser amigos. Nunca me pareció el tipo tímido. ¿Será que ella lo intimida demasiado? No creo que ambos lleguen a entenderse, han vivido cosas muy distintas, son demasiado diferentes. Puede que en la Arena surgiera algo en común pero eso ya ha pasado. Hay que ser realista y aceptar la verdad.

Llegamos a la estación en silencio. Desde varios kilómetros atrás se pueden ver el resto de ejemplares de capitolino común que han venido, resaltando entre las ropas sencillas y monocromas de los habitantes locales.

—¡Peeta, vamos! ¡Vas a hacer que a Messalla le de un infarto desapareciendo así! ¿Has encontrado a Katniss? —dice una mujer rubia con el cabello rapado en una mitad de la cabeza y largo en la otra, y más piercings de los que puedo contar.

—Hola Cressida. No. Malas noticias no he podido...

—¿Y quién es él? ¡Oh, tu debes de ser el primo! Cressida, a su servicio —la chica me agarra de la mano y me sacude el brazo con energía en un apretón que casi me disloca el hombro—. Te vi durante las entrevistas. Me mandaron a cubrir la entrevista de Cato pero no me perdí ni un detalle. Peeta, Portia y tu equipo están en el aerodeslizador con tu mentor. ¡Ve con ellos rápido, el tren llegará pronto!.

Y mientras Peeta se va hasta los hangares que hay junto a la estación me doy cuenta que me voy a quedar solo con estos frikis.

 _No, no, no, no. Peeta vuelve aquí joder..._

Podría haber llegado y haberme fundido con la población local, ahora que he llamado su atención no me van a dejar en paz.

—Mmmmh, interesante descubrimiento —me dice uno de los cámaras, de cabello azul—. ¿Estudias o trabajas, amor?

—¿Qué te importa? —espeto mientras me voy a otro lado.

—¡No seas maleducado! —le regaña la de los piercings—. ¡¿Sabes que ese chico es el primo de Katniss en persona!?

—¡EL PRIMO!

Todos los capitolinos se revolucionan dando grititos de niña, rodeándome y preguntándome tantas cosas a la vez que no entiendo el galimatías de ninguno de ellos. Es otro capitolino quien me rescata. Uno de piel oscura, cabello rosa y pequeñas gemas incrustadas bajo los ojos. El tipo se abre paso entre la muchedumbre exaltada, me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta el hangar.

—Así que tú eres "el primo" —dice, haciendo el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

—Sí. Soy "el primo" —contesto imitándolo—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Messalla. El reportero al que han enviado a cubrir la noticia del reparto y a sacar bien guapos y enamorados a la parejita de vencedores. Pero estoy en un apuro.

—No hay chica en llamas —digo, ya veo por donde me va a salir.

—Correcto. No hay chica en llamas. Y ahí es donde te necesito a ti.

—Ya dije que no se donde está. ¿Cómo voy a encontrarla? ¿Tengo cara de pitonisa?

—En ningún momento dije que quisiera que fueras a buscarla...

—¿Entonces?

0—0—0

—¡No puedes quedarte escondido en el baño para siempre Gale!

—¡No pienso salir!

—¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo! —grita Messalla dando porrazos.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Lo digo en serio estoy a punto de mearme encima!

Me apiado de su alma y decido salir, pero antes de hacerlo me echo al bolsillo de la chaqueta un par de jabones y maquinillas de afeitar con los que podré hacer buenos trueques en el Quemador. No siento remordimientos, que se fastidien los ricos estos fascistas opresores. ¡Poder para el pueblo!

Cuando quito el cerrojo, Messalla pasa corriendo y me empuja fuera del baño. Es mi oportunidad para escapar. Voy hacia la salida, pero está custodiada por dos Agentes de la Paz que se interponen en mi camino.

—Messalla nos ha dado órdenes para que no te dejemos ir.

—¡No pueden retenerme así sin motivo! —me quejo.

—De hecho sí podemos. Somos Agentes de la Paz, tenemos potestad para retener a quien sea y no nos hace falta motivo.

—Jodidos fascistas opresores —mascullo en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Bonitos zapatos.

Me pongo a investigar el lugar, quizá se hayan dejado por ahí alguna escotilla abierta o yo que se. En una de las habitaciones me encuentro a Peeta vestido con un traje capitolino con pinta de ser muy caro.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —dice— a mí tampoco me hace gracia que te disfracen de Katniss. Así que ya somos dos.

—No más faltaría que te gustara la idea.

—Pero... he hecho cosas peores por seguir un papel. En los Juegos tuve que matar a una chica indefensa para probarme ante Cato, esto no es nada. _Además, si tengo que salir de la mano con alguien me alegra que al menos sea con un chico tan apuesto._

Parpadeo varias veces.

—¿Q-qué? —digo, sintiendo un extraño zumbido que va en aumento.

—Que al menos solo será un momento. Oye. ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

Las alucinaciones. Están empezando a volver. Debí haber ido a renovar la cura antes de venir. Pensé que aguantaría...

—Estoy bien —digo, sentándome en la butaca frente al tocador—. Ayer me picó una rastrevíspula en el bosque y he estado teniendo percepciones poco agradables. Solo eso.

 _No especifiques. No especifiques._

—Comprendo. A mí también me picaron. Se pasa muy mal. Pero afortunadamente había leído en mi estancia en el Capitolio qué hacer. Todas mis picaduras estaban en los brazos, así que pude succionar el veneno. Tal vez puedas hacer tú lo mismo.

—No lo creo. Me picó en el cuello, es un lugar complicado.

—Déjame ver.

Aparto un poco el cuello de la camisa y le muestro el bulto cubierto con la cataplasma que Sae hizo para mí.

—Hmm... sí esta hierba embebe el veneno poco a poco pero ya está saturada. Hay que cambiarla. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a sacar el veneno. Ya sabes que tengo experiencia en ello.

Estúpido y sensual Peeta Mellark. ¿Por qué suena tan seductor de repente? ¿Es esto la vida real o es sólo una fantasía?

—No gracias. Esperaré.

—Lo siento Gale, no soporto ver a la gente sufrir sin que yo pueda hacer nada, es lo que tiene ser un chico amable y servicial como yo. Voy a succionarte todo ese veneno ahora mismo.

Peeta se inclina sobre mí y antes de que pueda reaccionar sus labios están en mi cuello.

—¿¡Qué dices loco!? ¡Aléjate!

Comienzo a forcejear, la butaca acaba volcándose y salgo rodando por el suelo, con Peeta sobre mí. En ese preciso y conveniente momento, la puerta se abre y Haymitch Abernathy el otro vencedor de nuestro distrito se asoma.

—Ups... no pretendía interrumpir, yo solo venía a avisar a Peeta de que el tren llegará en un cuarto de hora...

—¡No es lo que parece! —grito.

¿Pero servirá de algo? ¿Le sirvió de algo a las miles de personas que lo dijeron antes que yo? ¿Les creyó alguien?

—Un clavo saca otro clavo. ¿Eh, panadero? —dice antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Pues no. No sirvió de nada.

0—0—0

No me parezco en nada a Catnip, pero Messalla me ha prometido cuatro cajas de comida y me pareció una oferta difícil de rechazar.

—No ha quedado tan mal —dice Cresidia—como—sea—. El programa no se va a retransmitir en directo, aunque en televisión aseguren que es así, por lo que podremos editar la imagen y el audio para dar la impresión de que es Katniss la que está ahí. Pero así tal y como vas das el pego perfectamente.

—¿Eso crees? —digo.

Bueno, tal vez para los demás no sea tan obvio y sí caigan en el engaño. Tal vez a mí no me parezca creíble porque la veo a diario. Es como cuando todas las cabras te parecen iguales, pero cuando tienes una la podrías reconocer entre mil. En el Capitolio siempre dicen que los de la Veta somos todos iguales y que es imposible reconocernos individualmente.

Espera un minuto. ¿Acabo de comparar a Catnip con una cabra?

—¡Claro que lo creo! Ya verás como nadie te reconoce. Te lo garantizo.

—¡Hola Gale! —dice Darius al pasar por mi lado.

—Hola Gale. ¿Cómo estás? —dice el alcalde Undersee que va detrás.

—¡Buenos días Gale! —dice Madge.

—Y ahí se fue mi reputación y mi dignidad —le digo a la capitolina, mirándola con recelo—. Los del trabajo me lo recordarán eternamente.

—¡Atención, la grabación va a comenzar! —anuncia Messalla—. Peeta ponte por aquí junto a "Katniss" —otra vez hace el símbolo de las comillas con los dedos—. No te preocupes no te grabaremos los pies.

Por curiosidad miro los pies de Peeta y veo que le han colocado unas plataformas rosas.

—Dijeron que Katniss es algo más baja que yo, y tú eres más alto que yo así que eso era un problema —comenta.

—Ahora mismo estamos grabando el discurso del alcalde, pero ustedes dos pónganle más pasión, tómense de las manos, quiero ver abrazos, besos y amor, mucho amor. Y el presidente Snow también los quiere ver a ambos flotando de amor, eso se lo aseguro. ¡Y tú ahora mismo Gale no parece que estés flotando de amor, más bien parece que acabaras de comerte una docena de limones! ¡Sonríe al menos!

—Pues a mí me parece una buena imitación —replico.

Él me pone mala cara y yo me centro en recordar las cajas de comida. Para complacerlo sonrío exageradamente y pestañeo todo lo rápido que puedo por unos segundos. Siento los ojos pesados de estas pestañas falsas que me han puesto y la cara pringosa de todo el maquillaje.

Las cámaras entonces se dirigen a nosotros y le agarro la mano a Peeta.

—¡Y aquí está la parejita favorita de todo Panem y la razón por la cual estamos aquí reunidos hoy! —dice Messalla con entusiasmo exagerado—. Porque como saben la última edición de los Juegos del Hambre fue muy, muy especial y por primera vez en la historia tuvimos dos vencedores. ¡Para que luego no digan que el amor no lo puede todo! ¿Peeta? Del uno al diez. ¿Cómo calificarías tu noviazgo con la bella y valiente Katniss?

—Un mil —responde Peeta—. Qué digo. Un millón. Un infinito —él me pasa el brazo por el hombro y me aprieta contra él mientras yo no dejo de sonreír y pestañear—. Ser novio de la chica más increíble del mundo me hace infinitamente feliz y afortunado.

¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas y quedarse tan ancho? Este panadero se equivocó de profesión.

—Awww. ¿No son adorables? ¿Y tú Katniss? ¿Cómo se siente que alguien te quiera tanto?

—Yo... pues también muy feliz —digo con voz aguda, Messalla me mira como diciendo que no lo estoy intentando lo suficiente—. Perdón es que ni yo mismA me creo que exista alguien tan guapo, tan sexy, tan irresistible y tan perfecto en todos los aspectos como mi churri pichurri y que sea solo mío jijiji.

—Mmmh, en todos los aspectos —dice Messalla—. ¿Podrías especificar?

—¡Eh, amigo eso es privado! —interviene Peeta, y tras eso me susurra al oído—. Creo que deberíamos besarnos o algo, para hacerlo más creíble y tal.

—¡Secretitos en reunión son de mala educación! —protesta Messalla—. Katniss ¿Qué te dijo?

—Uy, creo que mejor no lo digo. Hay niños mirando. Ven a mis brazos amor mío.

Lo que tengo que hacer para salvar al distrito de meterse en un lío. Lo hago por el bien del distrito, soy un héroe. Rodeo el cuello de Peeta con mis brazos, él me agarra de la cintura, nos besamos y yo doblo una de mis rodillas para darle más realismo a la cosa. Para que luego no digan que no pongo empeño.

Como alguien se ría pienso quedarme con sus caras. Afortunadamente nadie lo hace y son los capitolinos los únicos que arman escándalo.

En verdad lo que más me da miedo es sorprenderme a mí mismo pensando que Peeta no besa tan mal.

0—0—0

Ya son mías.

Mis cuatro cajas llenas de comida que de otro modo hubiera tenido que trabajar un año para poder pagar. Todo ganado en diez minutos por el módico precio de hacerme pasar por Catnip y besar al hijo menor del panadero delante de todo el distrito.

Messalla les ordenó a sus siervos que me limpiaran bien el maquillaje y me regaló otra ropa porque la mía la había mandado tirar a la basura porque atentaba contra su sentido del buen gusto o algo así. En resumen, una camisa roja de cachemira con flores negras bordadas y unos pantalones diseñados por un capitolino con nombre ridículo y que mejor no me vuelvo a poner para evitar que me insulten por la Veta pensando que estoy fardando de ropa cara siendo un minero pobretón que seguro mata de hambre a su familia para poder comprarse ropa de rico.

Cuando salgo del aerodeslizador veo las cuatro cajas apiladas en la puerta. Peeta está sentado sobre dos de ellas.

—¿Aún no te fuiste? ¿Y eso?

—Lo iba a hacer, pero luego vi que cuatro cajas eran demasiado para que las cargases tú solo hasta tu casa.

—Puedo dar dos viajes.

—No te lo permitiré.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, Gale. Soy un chico amable y servicial que ayuda a quien lo necesita. _Además estás muy bueno con esa camisa, te empotraba ahora mismo contra esa pared y te la arrancaba a zarpazos._

El zumbido vuelve a mis oídos. Me siento algo mareado.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que pude rescatar tu camisa de la basura. La puse en una de las cajas. ¿Te encuentras bien? Debiste haberme dejado que te succionara el veneno.

—Por favor, no digas más esa palabra. Debo ir a ver a Sae. Estaré bien en cuanto ella me ponga la nueva cataplasma.

—No creo que ella pueda hacer ya nada por ti. Vayamos a la casa de Katniss. Esto es un caso para la señora Everdeen.

Agarramos dos cajas cada uno y nos dirigimos a la Villa de los Vencedores. Debo hablar con Catnip. Esto va a ser difícil, sí. E incómodo, muy incómodo. Pero todos han comprendido que lo hice por el bien del distrito. Ella también lo hará.

Pero cuanto más andamos más cansado y pesado me siento, hasta que al fin tengo que pararme, dejar las cajas en el suelo y sentarme sobre ellas. Para entonces la Villa ya está a la vista, pero me veo incapaz de seguir. Tengo demasiada hambre.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? —pregunta Peeta.

—Solo necesito descansar un poco. No he comido nada hoy y ayer cené poco.

—¿Descansar? Tú lo que necesitas es comer algo. Veamos que hay por aquí.

Peeta levanta la tapa de una de las cajas y yo me asomo para ver lo que hay dentro. Paquetes de arroz, pasta, mantequilla, leche, fruta y verduras. No está mal.

Tomo una de las frutas, una amarilla y alargada que habré visto un par de veces en televisión pero nunca en persona.

—¿De veras esto es comestible?

—Es un plátano —dice Peeta—. Y sí, es comestible.

—¡Gracias por la información señor Sabelotodo! Veamos como sabe esto.

Trato de darle un bocado, está duro y la textura es extraña. Peeta se ríe.

—La piel no se come.

—Gracias otra vez por la información señor Sabelotodo.

—Déjame mostrarte.

Peeta toma el plátano, le va quitando la piel poco a poco y cuando el interior ha quedado al descubierto entonces le da un bocado.

—Está muy bueno —dice masticando—. _Pero no tan bueno como tú, cómo me ponen los mineros, esas espaldas anchas, musculosas y bronceadas..._

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡Que las mandarinas están más ricas y sabrosas! ¿Qué le pasa hoy a tu sentido del oído?

—Ah, de acuerdo. Pensé que habías dicho que te ponen los mineros musculosos.

Peeta se sonroja.

—Esto... es lo que tiene el veneno de rastrevíspula. Llega un momento en que ya no sabes lo que es real de lo que no. Bien, ahora come, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Peeta acerca el plátano a mí y por alguna razón la escena me inquieta aún más. Voy a morder por el mismo sitio que él... esto es demasiado.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, está muy bueno.

—¿Te sientes mejor? _¿Quieres que te suba aún más los ánimos con otro beso?_

—Uh... —balbuceo, desorientado.

—Que si quieres que dejemos aquí las cajas para no llevar tanto peso. No te preocupes no se las va a llevar nadie. Estamos en un lugar apartado.

—Entendí que me ibas a subir más los ánimos con un beso.

Él ríe nerviosamente y casi me atraganta con el siguiente bocado de plátano.

—¿Y tú quieres otro beso?

—Llevo todo el día delirando y oyéndote comentarios subidos de tono, comprende que estoy algo confundido.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, besas mejor de lo que esperé —dice él.

—¿Dijiste eso de verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Oye... ¿Y qué tal lo hago yo? ¿Lo hago bien?

—Oh, así que es eso. ¿Estás inseguro de tus habilidades? Sí tú también lo haces bien.

—¿Mejor que Katniss?

—¡No he besado nunca a Katniss!

Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo, al menos una vez.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tantas horas a solas por el bosque... y... nada de nada?

—No transgredimos una ley que se castiga con la muerte solo para meternos mano.

—Ya. Pero una cosa podría ser consecuencia de lo otro...

—¿Qué te pasa, estás celoso? —digo para fastidiarlo.

Peeta no contesta a eso.

—Abre la boca, ya solo queda un bocado.

Espera un minuto. ¿Y por qué es el quien tiene que darme de comer en primer lugar? ¿Acaso no tengo yo manos? ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? ¿Por qué él parece estarlo también? Peeta pone lo que queda del plátano en mi boca y yo cierro los labios demasiado rápido. Tanto que su pulgar queda atrapado entre ellos.

Oh, joder. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Ambos nos quedamos sin reacción, hasta que Peeta decide retirar la mano lentamente. No sé qué sigue ahora. Quizá seguir camino de la casa de Catnip y fingir que nada de esto ha pasado y sentir el recuerdo de este día en nuestras mentes cada vez que nos veamos por ahí por el distrito. Sin embargo, soy yo ahora quien quiere empotrar al panadero contra la pared y arrancarle la ropa a tirones... el mismo pensamiento me jode la mente, me repele y me atrae y me obsesiona a la vez.

Y ya no puedo soportarlo más. Lo agarro del cuello de esa camisa cara que lleva y le doy un tirón hacia mí. Él reacciona rápido, me rodea el torso con los brazos y tira de mí hacia el otro lado. Nuestros labios se encuentran en medio del forcejeo. Un morreo de los que hacen historia, de esos largos y apasionados donde falta hasta el aire y envía descargas eléctricas por todo tu cuerpo. De esos que no quieres que acaben nunca.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso con la lengua minero?

—En ningún sitio. Es mi talento natural. ¿Qué hay de ti panadero? ¿Quién te enseñó a ti?

—También es mi talento natural. Y aún no has visto lo que sé hacer con...

—¡Búsquense un hotel!

Pero se acabó.

Ambos miramos a Catnip dirigirse a nosotros a través del arco de triunfo de la entrada. Peeta y yo nos separamos cabizbajos, y por un par de segundos creo que la odio.

—Ahora alguno de ustedes dos me dirá que no es lo que parece.

—Yo diría que sí es lo que parece. ¿Qué opinas tú, Peeta? —digo.

—Sí. Definitivamente sí es lo que parece. Quiero decir... ¡No! ¡No lo es! Katniss... ¿Por qué no fuiste al reparto?

—Porque no me dio la gana —dice cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sabes lo que me vi obligado a hacer porque a ti no te dio la gana de ir? —digo.

Ella asiente.

—Haymitch me lo ha dicho. ¿Churri pichurri, Gale? ¿En serio? ¿CHURRI PICHURRI? ¿Es eso lo que me visualizas diciendo en tu cabeza?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Hubieras ido tú...

Katniss rueda los ojos, exasperada.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes por hoy. Además, veo que la experiencia los ha unido. Felicidades —dice, a la vez que se gira y vuelve a la villa dando grandes zancadas.

—¡Katniss! —grita Peeta. Ella lo ignora.

Y ahí nos quedamos ambos. La lujuria que vino de la nada, se fue de igual manera. Él sigue siendo "aquel tipo del pueblo" y yo sigo siendo para él "aquel otro tipo de la Veta". Frío y árido como una noche polar.

—Lo nuestro no tenía futuro de igual manera si una mujer se puede interponer así tan fácilmente entre nosotros —dice mirando al suelo.

—Cierto. Ningún futuro.

—Y lo peor es que vas a tener que volver a vértelas con ella cuando llegues a su casa buscando a la señora Everdeen.

—¿Cómo que voy a tener? ¿No vienes tú conmigo?

—Nop.

—Traidor, pensé que eras un chico amable y servicial que ayuda a quien lo necesita.

—Sí, pero todo tiene un límite.

—Lo de ayudarme con las cajas sigue en pie al menos. ¿No? No se si voy a tener fuerzas para llevármelas tras enfrentarme al huracán Katniss.

—Um... claro.

—Bien, pues te busco en un rato.

—Que te sea leve.

—Gracias.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe.

—De acuerdo.

—Que la suerte esté de tu parte.

—No hagas que me arrepienta, Peeta. No hagas que me arrepienta...


End file.
